vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kylo Ren
|-|The Force Awakens= |-|The Last Jedi= |-|The Rise of Skywalker= Summary Kylo Ren is a young but powerful Force User who was introduced in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". Feeling let-down by his father, Han Solo, he was seduced to the Dark Side from the evil Supreme Leader Snoke. He is currently the Commander of (and an important facet of leading) the First Order- a political and military organization which was established approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor. In addition to commanding the Troops of the First Order, Kylo Ren is also a member of the Knights of Ren: a small organization of a relatively powerful group of Force-Users of the Dark Side. As a result, he took the title "Ren" as a surname. Although he is a relatively new character in the Disney Star Wars Universe, he shows a lot of promise, as he aspires to become just as powerful as Darth Vader; if not more so. Kylo Ren may not be as powerful as other past Siths, but he shows great potential. Also, he helms one of the most bizarre yet striking Light-Sabers in Star Wars lore: a lightsaber which seems to emit a different type of energy than a standard lightsaber which also has a cross-guard at the hilt. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A naturally, High 7-C with Force Amplification | 9-A naturally, at least High 7-C with Force Amplification Name: Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 30 EoS Classification: Human, Jedi Padawan (formerly), Dark Side Force User, Master of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Telekinesis, Can immobilize others, Telepathy, Sleep Inducement (Put Rey to sleep with a wave of his hand), Mind Manipulation (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Psychometry (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Barrier Creation (Demonstrates this in the novel by deflecting her lightsaber strikes with the Force once disarmed), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Memory Manipulation (Entered Del's head and easily "broke" his memories) | As before, Healing (Used Force Healing on Rey and saved her, sacrificing his own life) Attack Potency: Small Building level naturally (Fought and overpowered Finn in lightsaber combat while heavily weakened. Comparable to Rey, and defeated multiple Elite Praetorian Guards, all of whom should be superior to First Order Stormtroopers, alongside her), Large Town level with Force Amplification (Snoke considers him to be the ideal embodiment of the Light and Dark sides of the Force, his power was held in high regard by his uncle and he was regarded as a potentially great Jedi. His telekinesis in context, but it is a power used both offensively and defensively is described as "immense"; These accolades all point to him be at least on the level of the likes of Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano and Season 1 and 2 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus). Can cut those with durability similar to General Grievous and AT-AT with his lightsaber | Small Building level naturally, at least Large Town level with Force Amplification (Was capable of evading and countering an enraged Rey's onslaught despite the latter being considerably stronger since their showdown on the Supremacy, and would have defeated her if not for an outside distraction) Speed: Subsonic movement via Force Speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Easily able to react to and deflect blaster fire, far superior to Luke Skywalker post A New Hope, who is capable of fending off IG-100 MagnaGuards for a brief period of time with little training, and likely at least comparable to Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano and superior to Kanan Jarrus) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Faster than Jedi Rey) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Far superior to Season 1 of Rebels Ezra Bridger and should be at least comparable to Kanan Jarrus) Striking Strength: Small Building Class naturally, Large Town Class with Force Amplification | Small Building Class naturally, at least Large Town Class with Force Amplification Durability: Small Building level naturally (Should not be weaker than an average Stormtrooper or a trained Force Adept), higher' with armor against directed energy weapons. Large Town level with Force Amplification via power-scaling (Superior to an incompletely trained Kanan, in demonstrating his aptitude for deflecting lightsaber strikes through the power of the Force while already gravely injured, on top of his already superior potential in the Force and "immense" telekinetic defenses, Kylo Ren should be at least as powerful as Ahsoka Tano towards the end of the Clone Wars) | Small Building level naturally, at least Large Town level with Force Amplification Stamina: High, can fight extreme battles with little hindrance with serious wounds for several minutes at a time Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Dozens of meters with Force abilities. Likely planetary with Force senses (Superior to the likes of Kanan and Ezra who were able to sense the Dark Side power of Darth Vader on Lothal while still in orbit) Standard Equipment: His own unique Lightsaber (a cracked Kyber Crystal Lightsaber with two vents to act as a crossguard). Intelligence: Though young, Kylo Ren has very high intelligence, being both the commander of the First Order military forces and leader of the Knights of Ren, also seems to know every Stormtrooper by number, which is impressive considering the vast amount of them which exist. Skilled and experienced combatant. Considered "unstoppable" on the battlefield of the new trilogy era. Weaknesses: Suffers continuous mental conflict over his Light Side nature conflicting with his desire for more power in the Dark Side of the Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Kylo Ren can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Kylo Ren has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even halting the movement of a blaster bolt in mid-air. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Kylo Ren has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learns them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Kylo Ren can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Kylo Ren demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several of Rey's lightsaber strikes with his bare hands. *'Force Stasis:' Force Stasis was an ability of the Force to forcibly halt things headed in a Force-user's direction, from people up to and including blaster bolts. Note: Respect Thread. Key: Pre-RoS | Rise of Skywalker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: High Templar (StarCraft) High Templar's Profile (Speed was equalized and they fought for 2 matches with the first round restricting the use of the High Templar's Feedback ability while the 2nd round allowed it.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Traitors Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Rulers Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sadists Category:Leaders Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters